


Across Time and Space

by TrackerKitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.0 spoilers, Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Drabble, Feels, Fluff, Minions, Other, bullshitting aetherial magic stuff, reader POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackerKitsune/pseuds/TrackerKitsune
Summary: He wanted to join the warrior of light on their adventures. This was the best they could do between them.





	Across Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> Four stories in and I finally post one that isn't smut. Go figure?  
Have some cute soft stuff inspired by the many fics popping up of warrior of light minions and the Wind-Up G'raha Tia minion.

The last thing the Exarch expects to see when he comes back into the Ocular is the warrior holding their hand out to the Ocular's mirror, a stream of aether barely visible as they do... something with it. There's an odd bracelet on their wrist, a piece of crystal embedded in it. His momentary alarm turns to curiosity; if they had done something to damage the tower, it would have rejected the aether by now.

"Do I want to ask what you're up to, or is this something you would rather I find out myself later?" He questions, fond amusement in his voice as they jump about a foot in the air. There's a tiny kick against his foot and he glances down to see his minion-self glaring up at him, hands on its hips. "Ah... my apologies for startling you." It nods to itself, happy that its message has been received, and totters back over to the warrior's side. They give him a grin as they end the aether transfer.

"No, you actually have perfect timing! Come here and test this, would you? I need to see if it worked." They take off the bracelet and hand it to him, “put this on first, then use the portal to try and view me once I’ve gone through?”

“Of course, my friend,” G’raha nods, accepting the piece of jewellery and feeling some excitement rise in him. It’s an experiment, then.

Agreeably, he waits for a few minutes afterwards and places his hand to the crystal, using it to view them. Immediately something is different - he doesn’t ever remember the view being this low to the ground, nor so close to the warrior’s legs.

“Ah, looks like it worked!” He hears them exclaim, and his view of them wobbles even as it rises to look straight into their face. They’re grinning like an absolute idiot and he can’t help the soft chuckle at their joy. “Let’s find a mirror!” His ears twitch in curiosity again; what did they do? He can only wait and find out as he ends up viewing things from atop their shoulder. “You should be able to move it just by thinking about it, by the way,” he hears, and thinks about looking at them. Something swivels - he can hear the whirr of a mechanism - and he’s looking at the side of their face. Making the view change its direction is different from the way the mirror does it usually, and he sees people pass by as he’s… carried? Through to a room in an inn. “Here we go, now the big reveal… Ta da!!” The warrior picks him off their shoulder and presents him to the mirror. G’raha claps his hands over his mouth, tail fluffed and his ears perked up in amazement and disbelief, not believing what they’ve managed.

The portal’s viewing capability has been linked to the minion of himself. Its eyes have both gone red, and it’s standing perfectly still in the reflection he sees. He makes it turn its head to the left, then the right, as his view shifts. “I remembered you were saying how much you wanted to go on all of my future adventures with me,” the warrior begins to speak quietly, as the minion turns in their hands and looks up at them with G’raha’s fully red eyes. “And… the portal won’t let you through to the Source, right? So if I can’t bring you with me, then I thought I could bring the adventures to you. I-If you wanted, I could probably get Cid to help me put some more functionality into the minion…” They’re stopped by the minion pointing to itself and beckoning, and immediately understand. A flash of aether and they’re back in the First, rushing into the Ocular only to be greeted with a tight hug and the miqo’te burying his face in their clothes. “Did I do something wrong?! G’raha I’m sorry-!”

“No, don’t be sorry my friend!” He insists, tears trailing still down his cheeks as he pulls his head back to speak. “I… had resigned myself to that particular wish of mine not being granted, is all. You have done something even I thought impossible… Though, I wonder… Would it be possible to...” He hums softly, a blush settling on his cheeks. The warrior tilts their head as he turns to the portal, then looks back at the minion.

“What are you wondering, G’raha?”

“Ah… Nothing, truly. As you said, a little more functionality in the minion’s ability to emote may not go amiss,” he pushes away the idea, feeling a bit selfish. They give him a disbelieving look and he sighs, relenting. His tail twitches back and forth in embarrassment. “Could you… could you ask Cid to make one of you for me…?” He requests meekly, the red on his cheeks deepening. The warrior nods enthusiastically, grinning away again.

“Cid’s been wanting to test something with a pair of minions anyway,” they tease, knowing why he wants one of them even though he won’t say it for his pride. A few weeks later, on the Source, the warrior picks up their G’raha Tia minion and hugs it to their chest as they walk along. And in the Ocular, the Exarch finds himself with his arms abruptly full of his new warrior of light minion as it hugs him tightly.


End file.
